The First
The Warrior: Vandrios Gilmadrith Vandrios the Blood handed, Vandrios the Hun, The Red Bolvrkr. Vandrios is the undisputed Lord of savagery and bloody warfare. Long ago he was a tribal warrior of a horse mounted people from the far eastern plains and was famed for his thirst for blood and savagery. He was renowned for his fearlessness and his lust for visiting death upon his enemies. Today his lineage boasts a long and proud history of the greatest champions of the people stretching back thousands of years to the very time of the war of the Divines. Today he is worshiped as the true patron Lord of the Bolvrkr particularly among the Pact Born. Though not technical a deity, his fame as risen to near demigod status and the legends of his battles are still told and sung around the fires of the people the world over. He First to be born anew in the image of the wolf. To mention the name of Vandrios is to invoke honor and fearlessness. Sphere of Influence: Savagery, Warfare, Horses, Bolvrkr Offspring: The blood line of Vandrios and Aerfer is strong, many children sired by Vandrios with willing women. Aerfer, of Demon Birth too gave birth to many of Vandrios' offspring, these En'Thromii referring to themselves as "Hell Hounds" as they would be Teiflings had Aerfer not been reborn as En'Thromii. The Hellhounds are proud of the demon heritage and go to great lengths to enhance and bring attention to the horns and unique features her genetic influence has given them. Aerfer was as happy bedding Vandrios as she was of sharing him and participating in lust-filled orgies. The line of Vandrios is long and can cross many races and peoples. Plane of Residence: The Blood Handed and the Demon Wolf are residents of the Prime Material Plane. Aerfer can no longer transition to the planes of anarchy because of the loss of her demon soul. She and the Blood Handed make a home on an island far away from the populated places of the world. Why they do this and what they guard is only rumor and speculation The Daemon: Aerfer The Blood Wolf, Demon Wolf, Maiden of Blood, Consort of the Blood Handed. One cannot mention Vandrios without word of Aerfer. Often seen as inseparable, Aerfer is often not credited with what she richly deserves. This may be in part due to the fact she was a Demoness, an escapee from the Umbra and one of the reasons Lykaois was in the physical world when he discovered the Goddess for the first time (He was hunting Aerfer for trespass upon Unarath) Aerfer was a creature of Bloodletting and butchery in battle. She found in Vandrios the perfect partner and in time succumbed to her lusty nature. It is said that Vandrios and Aerfer became bonded by the spirit and by nature of the transformation of Vandrios to En'Thromii, became by nature of the demonic bond became as he had though sealed unto his soul and therefore as one with him. Vandrios and Aerfer were never far apart after those first days and She is known as the Maiden of Blood, Consort of the Blood Handed and the Demon Wolf. She is the matron Lord to all Female En'Thromii who choose the path of the warrior and it to she whom many She wolves look when matters of battle, lust and blood are in question. Aerfer is the mother of the Line of En'Thromii with demonic blood influences. These proud and small group call themselves The Hell Hounds of Aerfer . Sphere of Influence: Savagery, Warfare, Horses, Bolvrkr Offspring: The blood line of Vandrios and Aerfer is strong, many children sired by Vandrios with willing women. Aerfer, of Demon Birth too gave birth to many of Vandrios' offspring, these En'Thromii referring to themselves as "Hell Hounds" as they would be Teiflings had Aerfer not been reborn as En'Thromii. The Hellhounds are proud of the demon heritage and go to great lengths to enhance and bring attention to the horns and unique features her genetic influence has given them. Aerfer was as happy bedding Vandrios as she was of sharing him and participating in lust-filled orgies. The line of Vandrios is long and can cross many races and peoples. Plane of Residence: The Blood Handed and the Demon Wolf are residents of the Prime Material Plane. Aerfer can no longer transition to the planes of anarchy because of the loss of her demon soul. She and the Blood Handed make a home on an island far away from the populated places of the world. Why they do this and what they guard is only rumor and speculation The Bard: Sesthril Briannian Sesthril has been known by many names over his long history, some of them not aliases. He is the Dawn Singer, the Twilight song and he was third to be remade as En'Thromii. His skill with music and story would delight the Goddess during the long journey the lands. He was deadly with more than just his song and skill on a lute. A mast of bow, blade and charisma we just as effective His ability to put those around him at ease with a tale or song we legendary and allowed tongues to wag freely around him, keeping him and those close to him always one step ahead. Able to get and use information with ease and use it to his full advantage. He was the peace maker of the First, the honeyed tongue to negotiate when others failed to gain advantage. It was he who sung of the birth of gods when the Goddess gave birth to the seven. (With thanks to Argolind for his further development of Sesthiril Briannian ) Sphere of Influence: Music, Intrigue, Story Telling, Singing, Entertainment, Diplomacy, Secrecy Offspring: Sesthril had many, many children. Vastly popular in many cultures, his stories and songs were said to spin maidens into his bed as fast as the notes could be plucked on his lyre. The blood line of Sesthril runs strong in the First Born and continues to grow. Plane of Residence: The Dawn Singer is rumored to dwell on the prime material plane. Legend says he has no permanent home but travels between the taverns of the world, singing and sharing the affections of those ladies willing to enjoy his charming company a time. The Magus: Acona Blackheart Acona has a long list of names, some of his more well known titles are Acona the Arcane, "the Blackheart" and "Moon Weaver". Acona is the Lord of the Arcane among the First. His natural talents with the arcane come in part from his long line of Wizards of the once well known Blackheart Family. Fourth to accept the gift of the Goddess was the Magus. Acona Blackheart, a Mage from a long line of with the power to wield the energies of physical and the spiritual world into a deadly weapon. When the ascension of the goddess back to her realm had been completed and the first born went their separate ways to carry out the last orders of Father Wolf, Acona returned to his ancestral home land and beneath the ruins of his ancestral keep founded a home for those soon to be born into the world of the En'Thromii. As Pact born began to realize their true identities within a generation of his return to the Caledonian lands, The first pack of En'thromii found a stead stream of new wolves joining its ranks. Thus did the Shadow Claws come into existence under the leadership of one of the illustrious First. Sphere of Influence: The Arcane, the sacred Geometry of the Planes, Umbral Transition Offspring: One of the smallest blood lines of the First, The Moon Weaver had only one son though not much is known about his son's offspring. From time to time En'Thromii bearing the remarkable spark for the Arcane that is reminiscent of the extinct Blackheart Clan is revealed and quickly ushered into the nearest hall of Arcane learning however if this Child of the Moon is in fact a descendant of the Ancient Blackhearts, only the Moon Weaver knows for sure. Plane of Residence: The Moon Weaver is said to dwell on the Prime Material Plane at his ancestral hold though where the ancient and fabled land of Caledonia is no one alive remembers. You don't find the Moon Weaver, he finds you when the need is greatest. The Dark Sailor: Burlok of the Amber Wave Clan Burlok Amberwave is another of the first with numerous titles and names. He has been known as "the Sea Wolf, The shadow, The Black Paw and other less flattering names by those who have run afoul of him. He was next to take the offer Luna had made. Boisterous, Happy and bombastic Burlok had a knack for acquiring what was needed at just the right time. He was a sailor by trade (among other rumoured skills) and was always cheerful even when the situation looked dire. He was a man who loved to sing, drink, womanize and fight. Burlok is one of the lesser known of the First Born. A Sea Captain of questionable legality, his love for the moon and the ocean led him to the service of Luna. it is said that he became as a wolf with a love of the sea and pining so much for his beloved brine, Luna gifted upon him the ability to swim the waters and live beneath the waves. Burlok became one of the very rare Sea Wolves, and is credited with being the First of that line. His many offspring form the small population of this mysterious line of En'Thromii. Sphere of Influence: The Oceans, the Weather, Mariners, Ships and ship and the unknown Offspring: A woman in every port and a child in every woman. This is the moto of the bombastic and personable Dwarf Burlok. For some reason, women of all races flock to the side of the dwarf though he is not particularly good looking. The ocean and an unfortunate accident with a anvil when he was young left his with a unpleasant looking face. Looks not withstanding women adore this gruff and boisterous dwarf. His line of offspring is huge, almost rivaling that of the Dawn Singer. In some legends it speaks of a competition between the two to see who would be the one to die with the largest family. The Dwarf is off to a good start. Plane of Residence: Burlock lives on the Prime material plane with his birth clan in the cliff fortress near (TBD) The Ilaedrian - Johdur Tur Ha'ral Known by many as the Elder Wolf, the Ilaedrian Wolf, Strong Bow, Star wolf, and the Archer. Last to accept was Johdur Tur Ha'ral. Aloof and reserved Johdur was descendant from a long line of High Ilaedrian nobility. The Second son of the High Ilaedrian king of a long forgotten city of the Sun Court, Johdur's place was not to inherit the crown. It was to protect the realm from Danger that his brother would rise to the throne when their father died. Journeying far into the wilderness, he took up the calling of the Ranger protecting the furthest reaches of the kingdom's lands. The long lived Johdur was by far the oldest of the first sixth and often served as the calm voice of reason among them. Because of his patience and wisdom he was much adored by the goddess who gifted him with the understanding of the dawn tongue. He was the only one of the six to be given this gift though he was instructed to teach the others. Sphere of Influence: Nobility (as in acting noble and being of noble bearing), Honor, Reasoning, Rational thinking, Rangers and Archers Offspring: The High Ilaedrian of the Sun Court are not well known for numerous offspring. Johdur's transformation to En'Thromii have given him virility that High Ilaedrian would not normally possess but even so, his off-spring are few. He has had a few human and other Ilaedrian lovers over the long length of his life and these Half Ilaedrian have been far more numerous then High Ilaedrian offspring. The line of Strong Bow is smaller then all other lines save for the Moon Weaver. Plane of Residence: Johdur dwells in the heart of the oldest of the Ilaedrian woods located in the land of his birth. Nothing of his original city remains but crumbled stone. He guards the sacred places of his long dead ancestors for these places were places of power, sacred to the Goddess herself. The Si'dhae - Shynne Shynne is known in legend as Night Candle or as New Moon. are names given to this contemporary anomaly among the long history of the people. There is much heated debate among the people as to her status as a member of the First. There is no doubt that she was born as something other then En'Thromii and it was by direct divine interference of the Goddess that she was made into one of the People. Because of the nature of her rebirth, she is considered by some to be one of the First, even though she was never part of the first pack. Night Candle was a miracle of the Goddess and a blatant statement to the capricious Faye Deities that will of an Elder Goddess was not to be trifled with. Chosen for her capacity for compassion, Night Candle trained by divine calling to become one the first High Priestesses among the En'Thromii prior to the catastrophic of the Tears. It was during this time legends state that Fenris escaped his bonds and destroyed the Palace where Night Candle was in her search for the Goddess who had disappeared. It was said that she fell with the palace to the prime material plane holding the Lunar Crown in her hand. If this was true, it would have meant that Night Candle held the Divine power of the Goddess in her hand and in those short minutes before the fall of the palace, was the Moon Goddess. Sphere of Influence: Lone Wolves, Dancing, Outcasts, Mystery, Healing, and Bunnies Offspring: None known Plane of Residence: Unknown *Read Excerpt from the Writings of Mathias Silver Cloud on Night Candle: A pixie in Wolf's Clothing Category:En'Thromii Category:Second Epoch Category:Major Characters Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:Characters Category:The First Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Pantheon